


Rain

by hbrilove



Series: Buffy Drabbles [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Consensual relationship between two, Continuation of Clothes and The Letter, F/F, Fun times at the Summers' home, Gay Scoobies, Giles is greeted by a soaked Wesley, Giles jumps Wes, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: Following Clothes and The Letter, Wesley shows up to let Giles know about Faith's charges being dropped.  Unfortunately, he is clumsy and Giles is horny.  Good times ensue until the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my stories over from FF.net. My username there was Rocki. This is consensual. They are just British. LOL

Rupert Giles was a kind and gentle soul-unless you were an evil demon out to hurt someone he cared for because then he wouldn't be so gentle or kind to you. He trusted his own judgment and research capabilities. He also knew for a fact that he was totally and completely straight...well, he did up until he walked in on Xander and Spike 'roughing it' in his bathroom complete with chains and a whip Giles quickly burnt afterwards. The only thing he knew for certain was that everyone he cared for was...gay...

Giles sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses after several vigorous hours of researching spells to make people change their orientation overnight. Needless to say, there was no such spell. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. A knock on his door carried the exhausted man from his never-ending supply of boredom, er, research materials. "Yes? May I help-" he froze in mid-sentence at the sight of Wesley Wyndham-Price drenched from head to foot as rain continued to pour from the skies. The sopping wet man then shook his head sexily trying to get some of the rain out of his hair.

"Ah, Rupert! Mind if I come in for a spot of tea?" Wesley asked with a nervous giggle when the man continued to stare at him. "You'll catch flies," Wesley tried as he closed the embarrassed Watcher's mouth.

"Oh, sorry. I was amazed to see the, uh, rain. Yeah, hasn't rained here in days," Giles said quickly as he held the door open for Wesley to enter. He mentally slapped himself for the lame reply before closing the door behind the drenched sexy man. Giles slapped his hand to his forehead as he tried to get rid of the image Wesley had unknowingly sent to his mind.

"Um, Rupert? You okay?" Wesley asked worriedly as he slipped off his overcoat to reveal a regular t-shirt and some black slacks just as wet as his coat. Giles' eyes immediately began to eat up the man in front of him. "Mr. Giles!" Wesley yelled out, his voice higher than normal.

Giles jerked out of his train of thought to find Wesley staring at him in disbelief. "I apologize, Wesley. Please, let's get you out of those wet clothes, shall we?" He made a move to touch Wesley but the brunette English man jumped away while letting out a girlish squeak in an attempt to avoid touching the leering man. "Wesley. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to take your coat."

"Right," he paused to clear his throat. "I knew that. Here," he added as he shoved his coat into Giles' held out hand. "Your loo?"

"Back there," Giles said with a slight gesture towards the bathroom. "Um, it's the door-" he stopped talking due to the fact that Wesley had ran out of his living room and locked himself into the bathroom. "I guess you found it." Giles hung up the soaked coat on his way to get Wesley some dry clothing from his own wardrobe.

Wesley hid in the tub as he rocked back and forth trying hard to calm himself. The fact that his teeth refused to stop chattering was starting to annoy him. A knock on the door alerted the frightened man of his host's reappearance.

"Wes? I've got some dry clothing for you. Would you please open the door? I'm not going to hurt you!" Giles cried as he cleaned his glasses on the hem of his shirt trying to reign in his anger at the rude guest. A yelp and thud resounded from the bathroom followed by complete silence. Giles knocked harder only to hear a quiet moan of pain. The man tried the doorknob and cursed Wesley for locking it. He pulled back before kicking down the door. The sight inside caught the frantic man completely by surprise.

Wesley looked up in complete mortification as Giles broke in. While trying to get up, Wes had tripped over the hem of his pants and landed with his backside in the air, a shoe caught in the toilet and the other in the drain in the tub, and finally with his head caught on the bowl of the toilet.

Giles' eyes dilated before he quickly began to 'help' the man out of his current predicament.

GWGWGWGWGWGWG

Buffy burst into laughter at the table in the Summers' dining room surrounded by her best friends. "You were spread eagle and Giles...jumped you?" she cried out before cracking up again at Wesley's expense.

Wesley glared coldly. "It's not my fault! I just came to inform Giles that Faith had been cleared of all charges due to the Watcher's Council intervening and I get mauled!"

Spike snorted into his cup of blood and cinnamon which Wesley had made for him. The recipe was a peace offering from Cordelia Chase now that he was dating her ex. "Come on, mate. You're British! It's in our blood to be constantly horny!" he laughed as he clapped a hand on the blushing man's back.

"Spike!" Willow and Xander cried out in disgust at the idea of a horny Giles.

"You guys have to admit that it's hilarious how Giles jumped him!" Buffy laughed as she snuggled into a snickering Faith's arms. "Even if I never want to see it," she added, her nose wrinkling up in fear of the impending image.

Faith smirked down at her blond Slayer. "I think now's some time for a little more grunt work," Faith whispered huskily.

"We going slaying?" Spike perked up. He sighed at the look the girls gave him. "Vampire hearing, love."

Faith grinned at him. "Nah. Not that kinda grunt work."

Willow looked at them confused while Tara's face turned red. "What other-oh! Never mind!" she cried as her face turned the same shade. Faith and Spike smirked at her.

"I don't get it," Xander whispered, pouting slightly. Spike leaned over and muttered into his ear, Xander's eyes getting wider as the seconds ticked by. "Oh."

Giles entered the room with a tray of drinks for the group. "Here you are, Wes," he said huskily to the man in front of him.

Wesley glared up coldly at Giles. "No, thank you. I wanna go home!"

Giles pouted at him and set down the tea. "You are home."

Wesley tugged on the chains holding him hostage to the chair. "I live in LA, dammit!" he hollered. "And, it's starting to get really nippy in here."

Giles' eyes dilated as he remembered just how naked his partner was underneath the table cloth that had been hastily thrown over him once the Scoobies had returned from a party. It had ruined their bondage fun. He bent down and kissed the blushing man passionately. When he pulled back, Wesley whimpered at the loss.

The front door opened to reveal Anya and Joyce lip locked as they made their way upstairs, their clothing flying off hastily. Suddenly, no one was horny anymore...


End file.
